warspear_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
About Warspear Online
Warspear Online is a cross-platform massively multiplayer online role playing game (MMORPG) for smart phones created by Aigrind. Jump into the game and experience everything the lands of Arinar have to offer! Explore the unique game world and unearth its rich, unique history as you go on adventures and learn new abilities. All the while you'll be communicating with fellow players from around the world and finding new friends to battle with and against. The classic, colorful graphics will blow you away, and are optimized for various smartphones so you can enjoy your gameplay without any annoying screen twitching. Customize your character upon creation by choosing not only your gender, faction, and class, but your hairstyle & color as well. As you quest you'll equip your character with various amazing in-game items, like armor and weapons which will make you stand out even further! Experience intense gameplay with our real-time battle system that will never leave you bored (unlike turn-based systems). Immerse yourself in the world of Warspear Online and take on all the dangers and surprises it has in store! Warspear Online is an exciting world where you can become a hero, earn respect and meet new friends. And best of all, it'll never be far from your hands - all you need is a handheld mobile device or a computer with internet access. Features: *Classic fantasy genre design. *Colorful graphics and a unique game world. *Diversity of character classes and the ability to fine-tune them at your whim. Change your look with tons of various weapons, armor, outfits and weapon skins. *Summon a familiar from a various array to aid you in battle, quests and dungeons. *Intense gameplay based on addictive real-time battles. *Co-operative dungeons. *Trade items with other players. *Communication through multi-channel in-game chat's. *Create a guild with fellow players and build it up by earning unique rewards such as guild based skills, guild trophies and even a guild storage. *The ability to form groups and complete game quests and dungeons together. *Compete against other players in intense PvP combat in the open game world or in arena matches that are hosted on multiple maps with several teirs based upon level. *Access the game world from virtually any location, allowing complete mobility. *Frequent updates that add more exciting content and events. * Craft your very own weapons and gain experience as a crafter. System requirements: *platform: iOS / Android / Windows Phone 8 (or newer)/ Windows / Ubuntu (support for Symbian S60 and Windows Mobile ended in summer 2015) *screen resolution: 176x208 and higher *free space: about 80Mb *free RAM: not less than 20Mb *device must have Internet access History and updates First launch of the game was in 2008 and it was based on subscription (pay to play) model, which was redesigned in 2010. In March, 2011 an update called Legacy of Berengar was launched, and the game became free to play. External links *Official Warspear Online site *Warspear Online forums *Aigrind on Google play *Aigrind on Facebook *Warspear Online on Facebook *Aigrind on Twitter *Warspear Online on Twitter *Aigrind on Youtube *Warspear Online on Steam